Il Signore dei pomodori
by lovitdesele
Summary: Drabbles RomanoxMundo. ¿Hace falta decir algo más? Cap. 7: Paises Bajos.
1. Francia

\(^O^)/ Estoy realmente contenta de poder enfrascarme por fin en un proyecto que llevaba un tiempo pensando. Como Romano es mi personaje favorito me encanta cualquier pareja en la que aparezca, pero para mi desgracia no hay mucho crack, asique si nadie lo escribe tendré que hacerlo yo. Pero no os asustéis, las parejas más comunes también tendrán cabida en este fic.

**Disclaimer: **Hetalia no me pertenece, y tampoco quiero poseerla, con tener sólo a Romanito me conformo (soñar es gratis (y escribir también ^^))

* * *

Romano se reía socarronamente mientras miraba con aire de superioridad a Francia.

-Te lo dije, gabacho. Soy mejor que tú.

Francia le miraba algo molesto como el italiano se pavoneaba. Estaba de visita en casa de los italianos y le había tocado quedarse solo con el mayor de los hermanos, puesto que Veneciano se había ido de parranda con Alemania y Japón.

Los dos hombres se habían puesto a discutir sobre si eran mejores amantes los italianos o los franceses. Como es lógico cada uno tiraba para su tierra y, viendo que no iban a llegar a un acuerdo, decidieron consultar a la fuente suprema de conocimiento humano, también llamada google.

-El cuarto… ¡El cuarto! ¡¿Cómo pude quedar el cuarto?- Francia se lamentaba mientras mordía un pañuelo dramáticamente. – ¡Ni hablar! ¡Me niego a aceptar que seas mejor que yo!

-¿Cómo te atreves? Hay tienes la prueba. – Romano señaló la pantalla del ordenador- Joder, ¿qué más necesitas?

-Cualquiera se fía de las encuestas….

Francia no pensaba aceptar tan fácilmente que alguien le ganase en su propio terreno, después de todo él era el país del amour.

-Además –continuó el galo-, ni tú ni tu hermano podríais dominar nunca a alguien…

Romano abrió los ojos por lo desprevenido que le pilló el comentario y, casi al instante, frunció el entrecejo de manera que sus dos cejas se unían completamente sobre el puente de su nariz.

-Ya te enseñaré yo si puedo dominar a alguien o no…-murmuró por lo bajo.

Romano agarró la nuca del francés con las dos manos y le atrajo con violencia hacia su cara, besándole en la boca con rabia.

Francia abrió los ojos desmesuradamente ante la sorpresa y cuando el italiano empezó a morderle el labio inferior, entreabrió su boca para permitirle el acceso, cosa que Romano aprovechó para introducir su lengua en la boca del mayor.

Francia sabía que esa ocasión no volvería a repetirse e inmediatamente correspondió el beso. El italiano recorría la boca del francés sin permitir que la lengua del otro intentase dominarle, a pesar de las muchas tentativas de Francia por conseguir el control.

Después de un rato Romano soltó su agarre para tomar algo de aire.

-¿Qué me dices ahora?, ¿puedo o no puedo dominar?- preguntó Romano con una sonrisa de superioridad en su rostro.

-Si-sigue sin quedarme muy claro…-respondió Francia, aun jadeando un poco, mientras le lanzaba una mirada llena de perversión al italiano.

Romano volvió a fruncir el ceño, agarró con una mano la base de los cabellos de Francia y, con la otra, lo empujó contra el sofá, recostándolo bajo su cuerpo. Volvió a besarle con fiereza, pero esta vez de manera más dulce.

Romano estaba realmente decidido a bajarle los humos al francés y enseñarle que los italianos son muchísimo mejores amantes de lo que él lo sería nunca. Y por supuesto Francia no se lo iba a poner nada fácil.

* * *

Framano... que más puedo decir... ¡ME ENCANTA!...Por favor, decidme que no soy la única...

La encuesta de la que hablan, como no me deja poner la URL (o yo soy muy torpe y no se hacerlo), es el primer articulo que aparece si buscas en google: world worst lovers.

Cualquier opinión, duda, petición, no duden en hacérmela llegar.

A ver si adivináis cual es la próxima pareja...


	2. España

Aquí está el segundo capitulo. Un Spamano. Lo siento por los amantes del crack, pero al ser un Romano centric esta pareja tenía que aparecer. También me disculpo por todo lo que ocupan los comentarios de autor.

**Disclaimer: **Hetalia pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya y este fic me pertenece a mí, asique nada de plagios...(en serio, ¿quién querría plagiar esto?...)

* * *

Era una calurosa tarde de verano. España y Romano estaban sentados en el jardín del mayor degustando unos jugosos tomates.

Romano mordía lentamente su tomate, disfrutando de todos los matices de sabor de su adorada fruta; al contrario de España, que engullía el suyo casi sin masticar, por lo que a los treinta segundos ya se le había acabado.

A pesar de haberse terminado su tomate, el hispano seguía teniendo hambre y no podía evitar que los ojos se le fueran hacia el prácticamente intacto tomate que el italiano sostenía entre sus dedos.

Ver como el muchacho se acercaba el tomate a la boca para darle un pequeño mordisco, y como lo masticaba lentamente mientras una pequeña gota del jugo salía de sus labios y fluía hasta su barbilla empezaba a ponerle nervioso.

Su pulso empezó a acelerarse, comenzó a sudar, más de lo que sería normal por el calor y empezó a notar su respiración algo agitada. España se mordía el labio mientras contemplaba fijamente como Romano volvía a acercarse el tomate a la boca.

La mirada cargada de deseo del mayor no pasó desapercibida para el italiano, quien rápidamente alejó el tomate y lo miró serio.

-No pienso darte. – Declaró protegiendo el tomate con las manos.

-Joo...Sólo un trocito, por fa…- Suplicaba el mayor en un tono increíblemente infantil.

-Tú ya te has comido tu puto tomate.

-Pero ya se me ha acabado…- Hizo un puchero.

-¡Porque eres un gumias!

-Por fa…Sólo un mordisquito.

España se acercaba lentamente a Romano mientras estiraba el brazo para alcanzar la ansiada fruta que el menor alejaba de él.

-¡No!

-E-es que es tan rojito…tan suave…-España no apartaba la vista del tomate.-…tan brillante…tan dulce…-Empezaba a caérsele la baba.-…tan jugoso…

España se abalanzaba cada vez más sobre el italiano mientras éste solo se concentraba en alejar todo lo posible su tesoro de las fauces del español.

Romano trataba inútilmente de empujar al hispano con una mano y, con la otra, completamente estirada, separaba el tomate de él.

España, impaciente por hincarle el diente empujó a Romano y le tumbó en el suelo, haciendo que éste soltase la fruta, y que ésta rodase unos metros y acabase chafada y llena de tierra.

-¡Mira lo que has hecho! ¡Estarás orgulloso, hijo de puta!- se quejó el menor atrapado bajo el cuerpo del hispano.

España bajó la cabeza para mirar apenado al italiano pero, antes de disculparse, un pequeño detalle captó toda su atención: a Romano se le había quedado un pedacito de tomate entre los dientes.

España esbozó una amplia sonrisa, lo que hizo que el ceño fruncido de Romano también se ampliara.

-¿De qué coño te r—

Romano no pudo terminar de formular su pregunta porque una lengua ajena se había introducido en su boca y la recorría frenéticamente. El italiano se tensó y rápidamente apartó a España.

-¡¿Q-qué haces?- Romano tenía los ojos completamente abiertos y llenos de confusión. España soltó una risita.

-Estás tan rojito…- En efecto, el italiano estaba totalmente ruborizado- Y es que tienes unos labios tan suaves….- le dio un corto beso- …tan brillantes…

Romano permaneció estático, sin saber bien cómo reaccionar, mientras sentía los labios del ibérico rozar los suyos en pequeños y cortos besos, que tampoco le permitían pensar con claridad. España, al ver que su pequeño tomatito no oponía resistencia alguna, decidió ir profundizando más los besos.

-Y tienes una boca tan dulce…- Esta vez, España mordió ligeramente los labios de Romano para que éste le permitiese mayor acceso y, para su sorpresa, no sólo le permitió la entrada, sino que le correspondió el beso.

Tras un rato España se separó y miró al italiano con una sonrisa que irradiaba felicidad.

-…Y tan jugosa…- Fue lo último que murmuró antes de fundirse en un apasionado beso que, sin duda, no sería el último de aquella tarde.

* * *

Tengo una lista de 27 países a los que voy a emparejar a Romano en este fic (son los paises con los que más me cuadraba), mas no dudéis en pedir los que queráis que aparezcan, porque a lo mejor ese país en concreto no le tengo apuntado. Los drabbles los haré con los personajes normales, por lo que si alguien tiene especial interes que aparezca alguna combinación con los personajes de nyotalia o quiere a chibiromano, que lo pida y no tendré problemas en hacerlo. Ahora, la respuesta a los reviews sin cuenta:

-natsuhi: Me alegra que haya más gente a la que le guste el Framano. Me sorprendí mucho al ver que me pedías un Dinamarca x Romano, yo creía que yo era la única loca que pensaba que esos dos quedarían bien XD Si te parece interesante el Rusia x Romano, yo estoy haciendo un fic largo de esa pareja (me auto publicito XD), es una pena que sea el único en español de esa pareja...

-Mizuky1412: ¿En serio nunca se te había ocurrido? Con todo lo que había luchado Francia por hacerse con el control de Romano (XD)...

-pu: ¿Cómo osas poner en duda la capacidad de Romano para dominar? Él no es ningún debilucho, es un mafioso italiano, él podría dominar hasta a Holanda si se lo propusiese. Mira por donde, no tenía a China apuntado en la lista de países con los que emparejar a Romano, pero si tú me lo pides lo haré (de hecho ya tengo una idea de como hacerlo~)

-south rose: ¡Claro que puede haber itacest! No puedo hacer un romano centric sin emparejarlo con su hermanito.

**Cuestión importante: **un par de personas han unido el concepto sadomasoquismo al Alemania x Romano, me preguntaba si lo que quieren es que haga un lemon o les vale algo más normalito como estos dos capítulos.

Como ya tengo escrito el capítulo tres, haré un concursillo: **el que adivine la pareja del próximo drabble, podrá elegir la del siguiente.**


	3. SIR

Y aqui tengo el tercer capítulo. Un SIR x Chibirromano, personajes que, por desgracia, rara vez aparecen juntos.

**Disclaimer: **por si acaso no lo sabíais, Hetalia no me pertenece.

* * *

España había ido de visita a la casa de Austria y, por supuesto, se había llevado a Romanito con él.

El niño, como no le interesaban los aburridos temas de los que tenían que hablar los mayores, salió a dar un paseo por el jardín.

Estaba tan tranquilo sumido en sus pensamientos cuando, de pronto, se encontró con otro niño, que también se sorprendió de verle allí.

-¿Quién eres tú?- le preguntó el niño.

-Italia- contestó secamente Romano.

-¡Tú no eres Italia!- El otro niño le miraba enfadado, entonces de repente se sonrojó- Italia es una niña que vive en mi casa…

-Yo también soy Italia.

-¡Eso no puede ser!

-Yo soy la parte sur. La "niña"- hizo comillas con los dedos- de la que tú hablas es mi hermana y ella es la parte norte.

Sacro Imperio se sorprendió por la declaración del castaño.

-No sabía que Italia tuviese hermanos…- Miró al italiano un momento con una sonrisa de superioridad- Bueno, entonces, ¡también te conquistaré y volveré a formar el Imperio Romano!

Romano entró en shock durante unos instantes. Al momento una gran rabia empezó a carcomerle por dentro y se manifestó en una expresión completamente iracunda.

-¡¿Cómo coño te atreves a compararte con mi abuelo? – Miró con desprecio al rubio- ¡¿Tú? ¡¿Formar el Imperio Romano? ¡No me hagas reír!

Sacro Imperio se sintió completamente ofendido por la manera en que el italiano le infravaloraba y contraatacó con más gritos.

-¡Pues sí! ¡Primero anexionaré a tu hermana y luego haré que tú te postres ante mí!- dijo el rubio dándose aires de grandeza.

-¡No te atrevas a acercarte a mi hermano!

A estos gritos les siguieron muchos otros, y Sacro Imperio fue obsequiado con una amplia variedad de agravios por parte de Romano. Los dos niños, cada vez más enfadados, empezaron a empujarse, luego a darse empujones, y de ahí pasaron a los puñetazos y las patadas.

Por suerte, Hungría pasaba por allí y, al ver la escena corrió a separarlos.

-¿Por qué os estabais pegando?

-¡Empezó él!- contestaron los dos niños al unísono.

-¡Me da igual quién empezara! ¡Vais a hacer las paces ahora mismo!- ordenó Hungría de manera autoritaria.

Los dos niños se lanzaban miradas de odio. Ninguno estaba dispuesto a renunciar a su orgullo y disculparse, y Hungría, viendo el panorama, siguió insistiendo.

-Venga, daos un beso para hacer las paces.

Los niños se giraron a mirarla con pavor mientras ella los empujaba más cerca el uno del otro.

-Prefiero que me des un beso tú.-Le dijo Romano a Hungría mirándola de la manera más tierna posible.

"¡Qué descarado!" pensó Sacro Imperio.

-¿Qué clase de cosas te enseña España?-preguntó Hungría, más al universo que a Romano.- Vamos, dejaos de tonterías y daos un beso.

-¡Joder! ¡No pienso besar a un puto germano!

España ya se podía ir preparando para el sartenazo que iba a recibir por enseñarle un vocabulario tan vulgar a un niño. Hungría estaba empezando a hartarse de la remolonería de los muchachos.

-O hacéis las paces ahora mismo, u os castigo de por vida. Y creedme, que hablo en serio.

La cara de enfado y hastío de la mujer dejaba lugar a dudas de que hablaba completamente en serio.

Sacro Imperio se acercó a Romano, le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla y rápidamente se limpió la boca con la manga de su abrigo. Por supuesto, Romanito también se limpió la cara.

-Ahora tú, Romano.

El susodicho puso cara de desagrado, se acercó a Sacro Imperio, le dio un pequeño beso, casi sin rozarle la mejilla, y retrocedió.

-Así me gusta- dijo Hungría más alegre que unas castañuelas- Ya podeis seguir jugando, pero sin volver a pelearos, ¿eh?

Hungría se fue sonriente y dejó solos a los muchacho, quienes se sostenían una mirada desafiante.

-Ésta te la guardo- le susurró el italiano a Sacro Imperio.

Los dos niños se dieron la vuelta y se fueron cada uno por su lado sin mirar atrás.

* * *

C'est fini. Si, ya sé que no ha sido muy romanticón, pero era la única forma de cuadrar una relación entre estos personajes...

Sigo abierta a peticiones, asique no dudéis en hacerme llegar vuestros pedidos y yo os escribiré un drabblecito, eso sí, reclamo como pago vuestra opinión sincera.

Mizuky1412: Romanito queda bien con todo el mundo por que él es el puto amo XD. ¿Te cosplayeas de NyoRomano *O*? Como mola, yo también me quiero disfrazar de romanito, pero de momento solo me he cosplayado de Hungría ^^.

Muchas gracias a todos los que comentan y/ o han añadido la historia a favoritos o alertas. Me alegra saber que mi historia gusta.


	4. China

Ha pasado bastante tiempo desde la última vez que subí algo, pero es que he estado muy ocupada con los exámenes. Bueno, aquí traigo algo que llevaba bastante tiempo cociéndose, pero que me ha costado mucho terminar, ¡un ChinaXRomano!, a petición de **pu. **Si no me lo llega a pedir jamás lo habría hecho y creo que sería una pena, porque me ha gustado bastante escribirlo. Y ahora lo de siempre:

**Disclaimer:** Hetali pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya y bla, bla, bla...

**Advertencia:** no tengo ni puta idea de cómo se prepara la pasta, pero creo que es irrelevante.

* * *

Estaban en una reunión y, como siempre, Francia e Inglaterra se peleaban, Estados Unidos se reía estruendosamente y Rusia se dedicaba a acosar a todos los países que tenía alrededor, mientras Grecia dormía sobre la mesa. Cada uno hacía lo que le daba la gana y todo era un caos. Ni que decir tiene que no iban a solucionar ningún problema tampoco ese día.

-¡Aiya! ¿Es qué no pueden dejar de armar escándalo?- China suspiró y miró a su alrededor, nadie le hacía ni puñetero caso.

-¿Cuándo va a terminar la puta reunión?- dijo de repente una voz a su lado.

-Hermano, tengo hambre…-Italia se quejaba como un niño pequeño.

-¡Joder! Yo también, ¿por qué coño te crees que quiero que se acabe ya la reunión?

-¡Iré a ver si Alemania tiene algo de comer!- y se fue corriendo antes de que su hermano pudiese siquiera intentar detenerlo.

China contemplaba la escena desde al lado. Romano suspiró, apoyó su cabeza sobre su mano y su estómago empezó a gruñir lo suficientemente fuerte como para que lo oyera toda la sala

-Yo tengo comida.

China sacó una pequeña bandeja de dulces y se la ofreció a Romano, a quien, detrás de su cara de sorpresa y su ceño siempre fruncido, se le notaba la alegría en los ojos. Aunque el italiano quería lanzarse a por la comida, la miró con desconfianza.

-No lleva veneno, si es lo que te preocupa.

Romano se sonrojó un poco por lo absurdo de sus dudas y cogió uno de los duces. Se lo comió despacio, intentando descifrar todos los matices que encerraba el pastelillo. "Está bastante bueno" pesó para sus adentros.

-Está rico, ¿eh? –dijo China sonriente.

-No está mal.-Romano era un gourmet, asique no tenía problemas en reconocer la buena comida,- Pero la comida italiana es mucho mejor. – mas ante todo seguía siendo el mismo orgulloso italiano.

-Discrepo.- China le miró un poco molesto por el vago reconocimiento de sus cualidades culinarias.- Todo el mundo sabe que la comida china es la mejor.

-¿Estás de coña? No hay mejor comida en el mundo que la italiana. La pizza, la pasta, el risotto…

-¡La pasta se inventó en China! ¡Lo vuestro sólo es una copia barata!

-¡Se inventó en China, pero nosotros la mejoramos! Y no eres el más indicado para reclamar derechos de autor…

China puso cara de exagerada indignación, pero prefirió ignorar el ataque que acababa de recibir.

-¡Aiya! ¡N-No importa lo que digas, mi pasta es mejor que la tuya!

-¡¿Quieres probarlo?- preguntó desafiante Romano.

-¿Dónde y cuándo?

-¡En la cocina del hotel! ¡Ahora!

-¡Bien!

Y ambos se levantaron y se fueron dando un portazo, bajo la atenta mirada de los demás presentes, que habían dejado sus quehaceres para contemplar la discusión. En cuanto se fueron todos los demás países continuaron perdiendo el tiempo tontamente. Daba igual que alguien se fuera, total, nadie iba a decir nada importante…

Romano y China ya se hallaban en la cocina preparando los ingredientes para su contienda.

China extendía la masa sobre la encimera mientras canturreaba una canción típica de su país. Romano le lanzó una mirada llena de hastío, que el asiático interpretó como un intento de plagiar su trabajo.

-¡Te estás copiando!

China cogió un puñado de harina y lo lanzó a la cara del latino. Éste se limpió la cara y se defendió inmediatamente.

-¡No me estaba copiando! ¡Es que no me concentro por tu jodida cancioncita!

El italiano cogió otro puñado de harina y se lo lanzó a China como venganza. China no quiso quedarse atrás y arrancó un trozo de la masa que estaba preparando para lanzárselo a su contrincante. Romano respondió al ataque con un huevo, que estalló en la pared detrás de China.

Ambos siguieron lanzándose comida, rodillos y todo lo que encontraban, por un largo rato. Cuando quisieron darse cuenta ya estaban rebozados de harina en el suelo y con pasta pegada al pelo. Sin saber cómo ni por qué, China estaba recostado sobre Romano y el otro tenía las manos sobre un bol que le había puesto a china de sombrero.

Ambos se miraron a la cara, completamente rojos. Se incorporaron lentamente y en completo silencio. Romano carraspeo un poco para aclarar su garganta.

-C-creo que deberíamos recoger esto un poco…

China miro a su alrededor. La cocina estaba hecha un desastre, había harina y aceite por las paredes, masa en el techo y una espumadera se había enganchado en la lámpara. No podían dejarles ese desastre a los de la limpieza, sería demasiado cruel.

-T-tienes razón.

Ambos se pusieron a recoger las cosas y a limpiarlo como podían, para que la cocina quedase lo más decente posible.

-Bueno, yo creo que así… más o menos… vale, ¿no?-preguntó China con escasa auto-convicción.

La cocina no había quedado como los chorros del oro, pero algo había mejorado. Romano se giró a mira a China mientras asentía sin mucha seguridad. Entonces se dio cuenta de que aún quedaba un detalle.

-¡Hey!

China seguía llevando el bol en la cabeza. Romano se encaró al asiático y le retiró el recipiente con cuidado. China observaba sus movimientos fijamente. Romano bajo la vista y, cuando sus miradas se encontraron, ambos giraron la cara notablemente sonrojados.

China se pasó la mano por el pelo, llenándose los dedos de la masa que el italiano había preparado.

-Creo que deberíamos ir a limpiarnos un poco- dijo al observar que el latino también estaba lleno de ingredientes.

Entonces China miró la masa de su mano y se llevó un dedo a la boca.

-N-no está mal- dijo con las mejillas ligeramente sonrosadas.

Romano se giró para averiguar de qué estaba hablando el asiático y, al descubrir que se refería a su comida, no pudo evitar sonrojarse también. Entonces, casi como un agradecimiento, Romano cogió parte de la pasta de China, que estaba pegada en su camisa, y la probó.

-La tuya tampoco está mal.

Tras un breve intercambio de miradas vergonzosas y esquivas, se fueron de la cocina y nunca más volvieron a comentar ese incidente. Aunque ninguno pudo evitar sonrojarse y reírse por lo bajini cada vez que se cruzaban.

* * *

¿Qué tal ha quedado? Pu, espero que haya sido de tu agrado. Me gustaría mucho saber tu opinión (y las demás también por supuesto), porque esta pareja es muy rara y le he puesto mucho empeño a este capítulo. Mi respuesta a el review sin cuenta:

**Hi-mit-su: **Me alegro mucho de que te gustase :). Y claro que habrá Holmano, después de todo se ha vuelto mi obsesión últimamente, pero tendrá que esperar un poco hasta que mi inspiración quiera.

Se me olvidó hacer el concursillo en el capítulo anterior, pero bueno... Quien averigüe la pareja del capítulo 5 podrá elegir la del 6.

Por último, muchas gracias por los reviews, favoritos y alertas y, como no, muchas gracias también a todos los que leen anónimamente.


	5. Alemania

Pues aquí está el germano que tanta gente (en realidad solo tres) me ha pedido: **natsuhi**, **Spain-Love04** y **Nekolandia**.

La verdad es que está pareja no me gusta demasiado, pero al ser un Romano X Mundo me veo obligada a ponerla...

**Disclaimer:** yo no le pertenezco a hetalia ni viceversa.

**Advertencias: **hoy he cenado pasta (en realidad no viene a cuento, pero me apetecía ponerlo)

* * *

Veneciano había tenido la feliz idea de invitar a Alemania y a su hermano a beber a su casa.

Cuando Romano volvió a su casa, después de haberse pasado toda la tarde de picos pardos, se encontró con un hermano claramente borracho y dos alemanes algo achispadillos. Había botellas y latas vacías en el suelo y comida desperdigada en los sillones.

-¡¿Pero qué cojones? ¡Me voy un momento y me lías la de Dios es Cristo! –le gritaba Romano a su hermano.

-Vee~ ¡Fratello, únete a nosotros!

Veneciano le tendía una cerveza a Romano.

-¡No quiero beber esa guarrada! ¡La cerveza es asquerosa!

-¡¿Qué has dicho? –Prusia gritó indignado.

-Pero hermano, es cerveza belga, de la que a ti te gusta…

Romano agarró el botellín desconfiado y miró la etiqueta. En efecto, ahí lo decía bien claro, era cerveza belga.

-No sabía que la cerveza belga sí te gustaba…-Comentó Alemania.

-¡Todo lo que venga de la casa de esa mujer es bueno!

Y Romano se sentó a beber con ellos. Le pareció que sería divertido reírse de los demás cuando estuviesen borrachos, pero, a la tercera cerveza, él no estaba como para reírse de la situación de los otros tres.

El ambiente, que se había vuelto algo tenso con la llegada del mayor de los italianos, volvió a su estado original de informalidad y desinhibición.

Sin saber cómo habían llegado a ese punto, se habían puesto a discutir de fútbol.

-¡El fútbol alemán es mucho mejor! Porque los jugadores son asombrosos, no tanto como yo, pero-

-¡¿Qué dices? ¡El fútbol italiano es más bonito! Hay más toques, más juego… ¡vosotros sólo atacáis!

-¡En eso consiste el fútbol, en meter el balón en la portería, no en pasárselo de unos a otros!

-¡Pero hay que saber hacer pases, fintas y esas cosas, joder! ¡No se trata de ir avasallando!

Romano y Prusia mantenían una discusión acalorada en la que Alemania no se atrevía a intervenir. Veneciano tampoco participaba, puesto que hacía un buen rato que se había quedado frito en el sillón.

Prusia, orgulloso como él sólo, se había tapado los oídos y agitaba la cabeza de forma muy indigna, cantando en alto que no escuchaba al italiano. El otro, que tampoco se quedaba corto en cuanto a ego se refiere, alzaba cada vez más el tono de voz. Alemania, cansado, dio un golpe en la mesa y les ordenó callarse.

Los dos escandalosos hombres se callaron del susto. Prusia, como buen soldado, acató las órdenes que le imponían, pero Romano, altanero, murmuró por lo bajini:

-Maldito Alemania, siempre diciéndole a los demás lo que tienen que hacer…

Alemania, que no le había oído bien, pensó que era otro más de todos los insultos que el italiano le profería, pero esta vez, en lugar de ignorarle, decidió encararse a él, enardecido por todo el alcohol que había tomado.

-¡¿Qué has dicho?

-¡Que estoy hasta los huevos de que siempre estés dando órdenes, joder! ¡Déjanos a todos hacer lo que nos dé la gana!

-¡Si no fueseis uno inútiles no tendría que deciros nada!

-¡Mira quién fue a hablar! ¡El que perdió las dos Guerras Mundiales!, ¡y el que tampoco es capaz de acabar con la crisis!

-¡No veo que tú estés solucionando nada!

Alemania agarró del cuello de la camisa a Romano y continuó:

-¡Siempre estás criticándome, pero tú nunca haces nada de provecho! ¡Lo único que se te da bien es insultar y andar jodiendo a los demás!

-Tranquilo West.

Prusia intentó calmar a su hermano poniendo una mano en su brazo, y éste le apartó de un manotazo. Romano se quedó callado mirándole con odio y el rubio le sostuvo la mirada de la misma forma.

Permanecieron un rato así, sin apartar la vista el uno del otro.

Prusia, aburrido, se acercó al sofá en el que Veneciano dormía y empezó a acurrucarse como pudo a su lado. Al darse cuenta, Romano se levantó corriendo a alejar al albino de su hermano. Alemania aprovechó para atender la llamada de la naturaleza, cosa normal después de haber bebido tantas cervezas.

Tras haber arrastrado a Prusia a otro de los sillones, Romano se dio cuenta de que el menor de los germanos había desaparecido y, muy cabreado, se fue a buscarle.

Andaba tambaleándose, ya que el alcohol había afectado a su equilibrio y, al parecer, no era el único afectado, porque Alemania salió del baño dando tumbos.

-¡Tú! ¡Aún no he terminado de discutir contigo!

Romano cruzó deprisa el pasillo señalando al rubio amenazadoramente. Alemania parecía hastiado.

-¿Ahora qué? –Alemania suspiró.

-¡Yo seré un inútil, pero al menos sé lo que es vivir! Tú sólo sabes trabajar, no me extraña que siempre estés tan amargado…

-¡Habló, don jolgorios!

-Vale, no estaré siempre alegre, pero al menos sé lo que es el la diversión y el placer –Romano le miró con superioridad y desprecio-. Eres un aburrido, deberías actuar alguna vez por impulsos y no hacer siempre lo que te diga la razón.

-¿Quieres que me deje llevar por mis impulsos? ¡Pues muy bien!

Alemania agarró de la nuca al italiano, le aprisionó contra la pared y le dio un apasionado beso. Romano frunció el ceño y le mordió la lengua al alemán, haciendo que se separasen.

-¡¿Qué te ha parecido eso? – le preguntó a Romano con sorna.

Alemania hablaba tan cerca de su cara que el aliento a alcohol que salía de la boca alemana estaba le empezando a marear.

-¡¿A qué ha venido eso?

-¿No dijiste que me dejase llevar por mis impulsos?

Romano hizo el amago de querer contestarle, pero simplemente se cayó y fue a encerrarse a su habitación murmurando cosas por lo bajini. Alemania se quedó plantado en el pasillo sin saber qué hacer. Poco rato después se había quedado dormido en el suelo.

A la mañana siguiente, ni Romano ni Alemania recordaban ese suceso. O no lo querían recordar.

* * *

Fiestuki, fiestuki... ( -.-? )

Pues aquí está el germano, ¿qué tal me ha quedado? En un principio iba a hacer que Romano correspondiese el beso, pero como no me gusta demasiado esta pareja, pues lo dejé así. Además, así cuadra con lo que haría Lovino en el canon.

¿Por qué cojones fanfcition no me deja poner el signo de cerrar exclamación (!) tras el de interrogación?


	6. Adolescente Sealand

Por si os lo estabais preguntando, no estaba muerta, que estaba de parranda~. Mentira, lo qe he estado haciendo básicamente es vaguear. orz ¿por qué me ha costado tanto terminar esto? En fin, un RomanoxAdolescente!Sealand, dedicado a **Naruko Nija Z**. He intentado hacerlo como me dijiste, espero que te guste. Y lo siento, esto es lo mejor que se me ocurrió orz.

**Pu**, me alegro muchísimo de que te gustase el RomanoxChina.

Muchísisimas gracias a toda la gente que me deja reviewcitos, me animan a seguir escribiendo. En serio, los agradezco mucho.

**Disclaimer**: hetalia y la imagen que utilizo para el fic son creación de Hidekaz Himaruya.

* * *

Todos los países se estaban tomando un descanso de la que parecía ser otra improductiva reunión internacional.

Romano fue a sentarse a la sala de descanso buscando algo de tranquilidad, pero para su desgracia ya había alguien allí. Optó por ignorarle, si él no le decía nada, quizás el otro también pasase de él.

-¡Hola! –Pues no, el otro no iba a pasar de él.

Romano se giró a mirarle bastante molesto, pero su acompañante no se dio cuenta o no se la quiso dar. Romano, cambió la expresión por una de confusión.

-¿Tú quién coño eres?

Ahora que lo pensaba bien, no recordaba haber visto a ese muchacho antes. Tendría unos 14 o 15 años, así que Romano dio por hecho que no podía ser ningún país.

-¡Soy el grandioso Sealand! ¿Cómo puedes no saberlo?

Sí, ahora caía en la cuenta. Ese era el niño que había visto alguna vez rondando por las reuniones, sólo que ya no era un niño. Había pegado un buen estirón desde la última vez que lo vio.

-Ah, ya sé, tú eres esa molesta micronación inglesa –Sealand puso cara de ofendido- ¿Y se puede saber qué haces aquí? Esto es una reunión del G-20.

-Dentro de poco seré uno de los países más importantes del mundo, tendré que irme acostumbrando a esto.- dijo Sealand con un aire de superioridad.

-Sigue soñando, niño…

-¡Ya no soy un niño! ¡Y puede que ahora no sea muy grande, pero algún día me convertiré en el mayor imperio del mundo!

Romano se rió con sorna y revolvió los cabellos del muchacho.

-Cuanto antes lo admitas, mejor. Nunca vas a crecer.

Sealand enarcó una ceja.

-Pues no soy el único que no crece. Es más, todos vosotros estáis en recesión.

Al italiano se le borró la sonrisa al instante. Al parecer, vacilar al muchacho no resultaba tan fácil como parecía. Optó por lo más simple: callarse e ignorar al chico que lo miraba fijamente.

Tras varios minutos de silencio, el italiano empezaba a ponerse nervioso de tener una mirada azul firmemente clavada en él. No dejaba de vigilar de reojo al muchacho que estaba a su lado, contemplándole insistentemente con toda la profundidad de sus ojos.

Romano sentía que iba a estallar de un momento a otro. No soportaba que le mirasen fijamente y ese chico le estaba irritando. Pero toda exasperación se fue, cuando el muchacho le hizo una pregunta con una voz muy suave, dejando de lado el tono burlesco anterior.

-¿Es muy difícil ser un país?

Sealand estaba totalmente serio, dándole un toque bastante maduro a sus aún aniñados rasgos. Romano se quedó un rato cortado ante la inesperada pregunta, pero rápidamente recobró la compostura.

-Mucho.

Sealand le seguía observando, esperando a que el mayor continuase.

-Tienes que sufrir guerras, crisis… Tienes que lidiar con gente que no soportas… Es horrible…

Sealand empezó a fruncir el ceño, algo preocupado.

-Y lo peor es cuando eres pequeño y débil –continuó Romano-, te conviertes en la presa de los imperios sedientos de poder…

Sealand empezaba a arrepentirse de haber preguntado.

-Y cuando crees que ya eres libre y que vas a poder hacer lo que quieras, ¡resulta que no es verdad! –Parecía que el italiano estaba soltando todas sus frustraciones más que contestando una pregunta- ¡No eres más que un esclavo de los mercados y los gobiernos, que sólo miran por ellos mismos!

El rubio estaba empezando a acojonarse un poco por el tono que había tomado el mayor.

-¡Y no eres independiente en absoluto!, ¡porque dependes de la economía de los demás países para sobrevivir! ¡Y…

Entonces, Romano se fijó en la cara de alarma y congoja que se le había puesto al muchacho y se sintió mal por deprimirle, por lo que decidió compensarlo diciendo algo un poco más esperanzador.

-…Peeero, no lo cambiaría por nada.

Sealand cambió su cara de angustia por una de sorpresa. Romano sonrió dulcemente.

-El hecho de ser reconocido por tu gente y por el mundo, compensa todo lo malo.

El rubio volvió a su cara alegre, se levantó de un salto y, con el puño cerrado, proclamó mirando al infinito:

-¡Entonces conquistaré el mundo y haré que todos estén orgullosos de ser sealandeses!

Romano puso los ojos en blanco y en silencio se dirigió hacia la puerta, pensando en que ese muchacho no tenía remedio. Cuando giró el picaporte oyó que el muchacho susurraba algo.

-Gracias.

El italiano esbozó una última sonrisa y salió de allí sin mirar atrás, invadido por la agradable sensación de haber hecho algo bueno. Más o menos.

* * *

Sé que no ha sido muy bueno, pero es lo mejor que se me ocurrió. El caso es que como me ha llevado tanto tiempo escribirlo, le he cogido cariño a esta pareja, así que también habrá un capítulo con Sealand de normal.

¡Gente! ¡Hay razones para alegrarse! ¡Himaruya ha vuelto (por fin...)! Y han anunciado la 5ª temporada del anime ¡wiiiii!

**Importante:** como ya le comenté a Alice Lily Frances, estoy pensando en hacer otra historia como esta pero en versión nyotalia, es decir, Fem!Romano x Nyo!Mundo, y me gustaría saber cuál es vuestra opinión al respecto. Gracias.


	7. Holanda

Holmano Holmano HOLMANO *muero*...

A petición de: **Hi-mit-su**, **Nekolandia** y **hikari baka. **Me alegra ver que hay más gente a la que le gusta esta pareja.

**Disclaimer: **Hetalia y la imagen del fic son propiedad total y absoluta de Hidekaz Himaruya.

Hay una nota de autor muy larga al final que podéis saltaros si queréis.

* * *

Bélgica se presentó esa tarde en la casa de su hermano sin previo aviso y le arrastró a la calle, diciendo que había quedado con Romano y que él debía ir. El mayor se apresuró a prepararse y acompañó a la muchacha a su cita, algo molesto por no haber sido avisado con mayor antelación.

Se encontraron con Romano, quien había hecho el esfuerzo de no llegar tarde, en una cafetería de un gran centro comercial. Se sentaron en una mesa y pidieron unos refrescos.

Tras casi media hora de amena conversación, Bélgica decidió que era el momento perfecto para llevar a cabo su huida. Deslizó disimuladamente su mano hacia su bolsillo y tocó uno de los botones de su móvil. Al instante, este empezó a sonar y vibrar. Bélgica lo cogió haciéndose la sorprendida. En la pantalla iluminada podía leerse "Llamada falsa activada". La chica hizo como si contestara.

-¿Si?..¿Có-cómo que…? –Se puso totalmente seria-…N- Sí, sí, voy para allá…

Holanda y Romano la miraban expectantes. Bélgica se levantó de su asiento y se despidió de los dos hombres muy afligida.

-Lo siento chicos, pero me ha surgido un problema. Me tengo que ir.

Le dio dos besos a cada uno y se marchó prometiendo que quedarían otro día. Se fue de allí a paso rápido, dejando solos a los dos muchachos.

Romano y Holanda decidieron que, ya que habían hecho el esfuerzo de salir, no iban a volverse tan pronto a casa. Tras un buen rato conversando, se fueron de la cafetería y se dirigieron a los cines.

-Veinticuatro salas y nada decente que ver… -Se quejó Holanda.

-Joder, que asco, no echan más que americanadas. –Reafirmó Italia del Sur.

-Bueno, hay dos películas europeas. Pero no me llama ninguna.

-Ni a mí.

-¿Entonces? – cuestionó el neerlandés.

Romano suspiró y sugirió elegir la opción más decente. El rubio estuvo de acuerdo y pasaron a ver una película francesa, sobre la cual no tenían muy buenas expectativas y de la que no se enteraron de la misa la media. No se enteraron, básicamente porque no dejaron de armar jaleo, para desesperación de los demás espectadores.

¿Y cuál había sido la razón de la discordia? Un bol de palomitas. Comprar uno grande resultaba más barato que comprar dos pequeños, por lo que no dudaron ni un instante a decidirse a compartir. Pero lo que no tuvieron en cuenta fueron los incómodos roces de manos que eso podía producir.

Aunque en un principio todos los encuentros resultaban en corteses invitaciones hacia el otro de coger palomitas primero, al cabo de un rato, debido sobre todo a los grandísimos ego y avaricia que tenían ambos hombres, acabaron discutiendo sobre quién se había comido más. Sin embargo, esa fue sólo la punta del iceberg, porque en cuanto a uno de los pobres presentes se le ocurrió la no muy brillante idea de llamarles la atención, ambos se enzarzaron juntos en toda una lucha de improperios e injurias contra los demás asistentes, lo que hizo que se congraciaran de una muy poco amable invitación a abandonar la sala por parte del acomodador.

Tras diez minutos más de discusión con los responsables del cine, se marcharon acordando no volver a ver otra película allí por el mal trato recibido.

Ya en la salida del cine, se quedaron un rato pensando que hacer. Ya era la hora de cenar, por lo que buscar un restaurante era la opción más lógica.

-¿Qué hacemos, nos vamos a casa a cenar o nos quedamos aquí? –Preguntó Holanda.

-Bueno, si tú invitas…

Romano obtuvo una bonita mirada desaprobatoria por ese comentario.

-¿Qué? Estoy sin blanca. Estamos en crisis, y tú la estás sobrellevando mucho mejor…

Holanda suspiró resignado. No tenía otra opción.

-Está bien, pero yo elijo el restaurante.

-Es lo justo.

-¿Qué te parece…?- El rubio paseo la mirada por los alrededores.- ¡Ese!

El dedo de Holanda estaba enfocado hacia la puerta de un restaurante de comida india. Romano no estaba muy conforme, pero no podía quejarse. Después de todo iba a comer de gratis.

Tras una larga y agradable velada, llegó el momento de la despedida. Los dos hombres salieron del centro comercial y, ya en la calle, les invadió un incómodo silencio.

-Bueeno… -Romano pateaba las piedrecillas del suelo.- Pues al final nos lo hemos pasado bien, ¿no?

Holanda asintió levemente.

-Pues nada. Hasta otra.

Romano iba a marcharse, pero antes de que pudiera irse o hacer nada más, el mayor le agarró de sus hombros y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios. No fue más que un simple y breve contacto, pero consiguió que al italiano se le cortara la respiración. Holanda se separó, se giró y, con un leve movimiento de mano, dijo:

-Hasta otra, entonces.

El neerlandés se fue alejando, bajo la sorprendida mirada del italiano, que permanecía estático y sonrojado en la misma posición que tenía cuando Holanda le había besado.

Tras unos segundos, Romano reaccionó y se marchó con una pequeña sonrisilla en los labios, pensando en la próxima vez que vería al rubio.

El móvil de Bélgica sonó dos veces más esa noche. Recibió dos mensajes desde dos partes de un mismo continente y que contenían la misma palabra: _Gracias. _

* * *

No tengo palabras para describir cuantísimo me gusta esta pareja. En serio, es mi obsesión, no sé que me pasa. Y estoy muy contenta de que me llegase una idea. La verdad es que me parecía gracioso imaginarme a Bélgica haciendo de celestina a petición de ambos XD Pues nada, si os ha gustado esta pareja, ya sabeis que hacer: ¡escribir fics de ella! (Y por supuesto dejarme un review, faltaría más). Me habían venido más ideas para otras parejas, pero cuando me llegó la inspiración para esta, sentí que tenía que escribirlo ya mismo. Además, es una ocasión especial porque subo mis otros dos fics de Romano.

**Hikari baka:**Muchas gracias por el comentario. Me alegra mucho que te guste mi trabajo, de verdad. El de Holanda ya le tienes, y el de Prusia llegará, lo prometo. Pero, lo siento, no haré ninguno con Portugal, básicamente porque Portugal aún no tiene diseño.

Antes de que se me olvide, ando un poquito falta de ideas. ¿Le molestaría a alguien que algún drabble sea histórico? Creo que así me sería más fácil.

Otra cosa, he creado un tumblr donde poder compartir las opiniones negativas sobre cualquier personaje, echadle un vistazo si queréis, ¿da? (Link en mi perfil)

¿Qué me queda decir? Pues lo de siempre (que es también lo más importante): Muchas gracias por todos vuestros reviews, alertas y favoritos. Siempre los tengo en cuenta y me hacen muy feliz. ¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
